


A Few Kilometers, Either Way

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: The Doctor takes his Companion to Sunnydale (prompt from Comment_Fic).I tried to do any Doctor, Any Female Companion for this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2014





	A Few Kilometers, Either Way

"Doctor?" She stepped out the TARDIS door, clad in a bathing suit with an inflatable ball in hand and a large towel over her shoulder. "Doctor, this doesn't look like a beach." She hesitated briefly, peering at the large - very, very large - hole in the ground just a few meters away.

The Doctor poked his head out over her shoulder. "Hmmm."

"Hmmm?" she repeated, glaring at him.

He ducked back inside, shouting back, "I believe we missed the coast by just a few kilometers!"

She studied the vast hole, the mangled road sign reading 'Welcome to Sunnydale' visible in the debris. "And maybe by a war zone."

"Come along! I promised a holiday!"

"With no Daleks!" she yelled. She entered the TARDIS, closing the door behind her and the time machine vanished, leaving the remains of the Hellmouth behind.


End file.
